Voldemorts Demise
by Aimone
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts. She has a secret that only (not even her!) Dumbledore and her parents know about. Rated R for language, sex, and mention of rape
1. The New Girl

Authors Note: I took this off, fixed all my mistakes and put it back on. I'll also probably be rewriting the first few chapters. They are very short and lacking in some details. Now that I am in the writing daze, it seems as though just not right. So please enjoy! Also, please review!

**The New Girl**

"Hurry up you two. If we miss the train, I will never speak to either of you ever again."

A young pretty girl with long curly auburn hair looked back and shouted at her two best friends, as the three of them ran across the steel platform of the London train station.

"Honestly can't you boys keep up? You're both athletes you should be able to keep up with me!"

"Well yea we're athletes, but there is no running in Qudditch. Your sitting the entire time! We'll make it Hermione, your always stressing over making the train. If you can't read a clock, we have a half an hour to make the train."

He glanced to the left at the third friend. A tall lean boy, with jet black hair, green eyes, glasses and a lightning bolt scar hidden under his bangs.

"Why is she always like this? I think she's trying to get some attention from all these muggles. They're all looking at us getting yelled at by her."

Hermione swung around to face her friends. They almost ran into her with how fast she faced them.

"Ronald Weasley I heard that. You think shouting muggle at the top of your lungs wont get attention? Another thing I'm stressing because as prefects we should be the first on the train. Not the last ones."

"Yea yea."

Hermione turned back in the direction of the platform and continued with her hurried pace. Harry and Ron continued lagging behind her. But this time she ignored them.

"I'm very sick of all this prefect nonsense to be honest. Do you want to trade with me Harry?"

Harry laughed at how straightforward Ron was being about giving up being a prefect. Harry knew deep down that Ron would never want to give up being a prefect. That would be quality time he would miss with Hermione.

"What about Hermione, Ron? You know how disappointed she would be. Plus you would miss out on a lot of time you could spend with her. With all those meetings she organizes."

Ron stared at his friend with a look of complete disbelief on his face. Then became serious.

"Are you suggesting that I _like_ Hermione?"

Harry stopped walking to talk to Ron.

"Well, don't you? All that bickering between you two isn't just tension? I saw the way you were staring down Krum at the ball. And I see the way you're looking at her now. You can't tell me that you don't have feelings for her."

Ron was blushing so hard, his face was redder than his hair.

"Well I suppose I can tell you. You are my best mate." He looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet. "I do like her more than a friend, but I don't want her to know it. She's my mate. I don't want to lose our friendship. Don't make fun of me for this, but I can't still feel her lips on my cheek when she kissed me last year. Hermione drives me insane, Harry. Her smarty pants attitude. How she always has to correct me." He leaned against the wall. "The way she wears her hair. Her eyes."

Ron seemed to drift into a Hermione dream world. Harry chuckled at the expression on his face. His eyes seemed to be looking at something very far away, while he wore a grin on his face like he had just won the Quidditch world cup. Harry clapped his hands hard right next to Rons left ear. Ron jumped, and returned to the real world.

"Wake up Ron. How about instead of dreaming about her, you tell her how you feel. She might feel the same about you. You never know."

"That's not ever going to happen, Harry. And you better not tell her or anyone else Harry. Please keep this between you and me. If anyone finds out about this, I'll blame it on you. Please promise me this."

"All right Ron, all right. I promise. I won't breathe a word." They reached platform 9 3/4, looked around quickly and ran through the barrier. The magnificent Hogwarts express was now in front of them. White steam was billowing out slowly from the chimney, thinned out and disappeared.

"Thanks mate. I really . . . " Ron was unable to finish his sentence. A barn owl had just landed on his head and started screeching. "What the hell? I'm not a nest you stupid owl." Ron reached up to try to get the owl out off his head. The owl retaliated by nipping Ron on his hand.

"Ow! Bloody bird, get off my head."

"Nyx! Nyx! Here girl!"

Harry turned around to try to find the person calling out. He spotted the back of a short girl, who had long curly black hair. She turned slightly so he could see her profile. She had her index and middle finger in her mouth whistling. The owls ears perked a little and he flew off Rons head toward the girl. She whistled one last time and Harry saw the owl land on the girls shoulders. He glanced at Ron who was fuming and staring at his attacker.

"That girl ought to control that damn bird. Just letting it fly on peoples heads! I'm going to go tell her off!"

Ron strode over to the girl and tapped on her shoulder. The barn owl turned his head toward Ron and screeched at him.

"Excuse me, you need to control that bird lady. He almost ripped my finger off." Ron yelled, pointing his bleeding finger at her.

The girl turned around and looked at Ron. He immediately felt like it was a mistake to yell at her. She looked so sad and lost.

"Oh, I am so sorry. She's a little too excited today. Starting a new school and all. She's very anxious to make new friends with the other owls. Aren't you Nyx?" The owl gave a small screech. The girl looked at Rons finger.

"I'd be glad to fix that for you. It looks to be a very deep cut and shouldn't be ignored." She reached into her bag and pulled out an oblong paper object. "Take this for now, it will stop the bleeding until we reach school and it can be fixed properly."

Ron took the strange object and stared at it. "And what exactly is this supposed to be?"

She giggled. "Must be a pureblood and know nothing of muggles huh?"

"I know a little, my fathers the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department at the Ministry of Magic." Ron spat back at her.

Harry had finally fought his way through the crowd and found Ron holding a band aid. He looked at the girl and laughed.

"You're giving him a band aid? He'll never know what that's for. But I'll try to explain it to him."

The girl took the band aid out of Rons hand, unwrapped it, and put it over the wound.

"Well if you wouldn't mind, I could sit with you guys and help you explain it. Since I don't know anyone, and really don't want to sit alone. If you don't mind of course."

"I don't mind at all." Ron blurted out.

"We'd be happy for you to join us. We can show you around when we get to school. That's part of Rons responsibilities actually. He's a prefect. So he has to show new students around. But I'll help out also."

"Thank you so much. It'll be nice to have friends the first day of school."

"No problem. I'm Harry Potter. And this is my friend Ron Weasley. And yours is?"

Harry extended his arm out to shake the girls hand. She reached out and firmly gripped his.

"Aglaia Elddir."


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**The Hogwarts Express**

The Hogwarts Express gave a long whistle. Everyone knew that this meant that it was the final call for all students to get on the train. There was a mad rush of parents trying to say their farewells to their children. Mr. Weasley didn't have the time to make sure Harry, Ron and Hermione got on the train safely this year and had dropped them off at the entrance. Mrs. Weasley was home attending to Ginny who had chicken pox and would miss the first couple of weeks of school. So there was no one there this year to see them off. Before they had left the burrow Mrs. Weasley gave them all big hugs and ensured that she would see them at Christmas. Harry was very excited about this. It would be nice to have Christmas with the Weasleys at the burrow. He thought he would find it very warm and loving at Christmas with them.

"So where are your parents Aglaia?"

Harry looked next to him to ask their new companion, but she wasn't there.

"Ron did you see where she went? She was right here walking with us wasn't she?"

Ron did circles looking for her, but failed to spot her.

"RON! Hurry up! We have to meet with the other prefects. Get your ass on the train now!" Hermione was screaming at Ron. Her head stuck out of the first door on the train.

"I'd better get going man before Hermione bites my head off. Hope you find her. It would be awful if she missed the train her first day."

"RON GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"I'M COMING, CALM DOWN!"

Harry couldn't help but to chuckle at those two. They were always fighting. Like an old married couple already. Harry walked over to the luggage compartment and stowed his trunk and Hedwigs cage away. He had let Hedwig out of her cage to fly to Hogwarts. Instead of being stuck in the suite with Pig the long ride to Hogwarts. He looked all over for Aglaia, but couldn't seem to spot her.

"It must be because she's so small." Harry thought to himself. "I wouldn't be able to see her in the huge mob. I don't want her to miss the train. And if Malfoy sees her, he'll move in for the kill. I can't let her get mixed up with him. He's always trying to bring people over to the dark side. She doesn't seem the dark type."

Harrys attention turned to the train. Maybe if he climbed on top of it, he could spot her. He found a small ladder attached to a car of the train. He started to climb when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"So I told Father that I didn't want a muggle car for my birthday. What good would it do me? I can disapparate any where I want soon."

"Yea but Draco, it would be a great way to impress Pansy. You know driving her to school instead of riding the train." Crabbe huffed out. He was apparently out of breath trying to keep up with Malfoys steady pace. Harry knew he had to get to the top before they saw him.

"Pansy? I'm over her. I don't appreciate girls that cling to someone so needily. It's embarrassing sometimes. I want a girl that can take care of herself. Someone who doesn't have to cling to others for support."

The conversation continued as they walked through the door right below Harry. He didn't dare move until he heard the door close behind them. When it did, he slowly rose from his laying down position. The car of the train was round and only had about a foot wide flat spot. He didn't want to fall off of it. Most of the students had now gotten into the cars, and the rest were waiting in lines to get on. Since the kids were being orderly now, and the only parents remaining were the first years Harry knew that if she was still on the platform he would find her.

"Oi Harry. What are you doing up there?" yelled Seamus Finnigan from the ground.

"I'm looking for the new girl. I think she's an exchange student. She's got really long black hair. And she's really short. You haven't seen her, have you?"

"Can't say I have mate. Want me to look around down here?"

"If you'll look inside yes, please. I'll keep looking out here."

"All right, but get down soon. We'll be leaving soon."

Harry started to walk down the length of the train. Carefully scanning his fellow classmates, while also trying to keep his balance on the narrow train top. People on the platform were murmuring about him walking on the train. Some of his friends were yelling out to him asking what he was doing. He answered quickly and walked on by. When there were only about 20 students left on the platform and no sign of Aglaia, Harry decided she was definitely in the train by now. Harry had to find another ladder to climb down. But was too afraid to look over the side for one. He had walked the entire length of the train. He knew there was one at the beginning of the train, so he would just make his way back to the front.

His steps were small while he was looking for Aglaia, but now that he had a little more confidence in his balance having walked the entire length of the train his steps were bigger. He certainly didn't want to be on top of this train while it was moving. He was eight cars away from the first car, when the train slowly started.

"Shit. It's moving." Harry took a chance and started to run. He was now four cars away when a cloud of thick smoke was in his face. Harry coughed from the smoke entering his lungs. He waved his arms around trying to see through the smoke. But even more of it just kept coming. Harry would have to ride the entire way to Hogwarts on the top of the Express.


	3. The Worse Train Ride Ever

**The Worse Train Ride Ever**

Harry decided it would be too dangerous to ride the train standing up. So he slowly laid down on his stomach. He knew this would be the most dangerous situation he has ever been in. At any moment he could fall to the side and be crushed by the trains massive steel wheels. Or fall into a lake and drown. He didn't want to think about the dangers of this right now. But he was terrified at the thought of it never less.

The wind changed direction and finally the smoke wasn't blowing right in his face. The noise was over bearing though. The whistle didn't blow, because it didn't need to, being the only train on this track. But the chugging noise it made, and the wind howling in his ears was enough to drive him mad.

He sat up slightly, so he was in a crawling position, and started to make his way to the ladder. Slowly and carefully he was now only two cars away. He got excited, he knew that he was going to make it! Just a little further and he would find the ladder!

The train takes a sudden turn and Harry loses his balance. He has nothing to hang on to on top of the train except a tiny handle. He grips onto it hard trying to regain his balance. But his feet slip out from under him and he tightens his grip on the small handle. He struggles to pull himself up. His arms are like rubber and he can't find the strength to do it. He tries to find something to stand on. A windowsill, another small handle. He can feel a small divot in the train and figures it to be a window. Hopefully whoever is in the car under him will see his feet and save him.

Inside the train Aglaia is walking from suite to suite, peeking in and looking for Harry or Ron. She is in the fourth car of the train when she finds Ron.

"Ron thank god." She gives him a tight hug which startles him. "I got separated from you guys, when I tripped onto someones trolley then they just pushed me into the luggage compartment." She frees Ron from her embrace. He looks at her and she has tears in her eyes.

"You must have been pretty scared. It's okay now. We'll find Harry together. We usually sit in the last car of the train."

They start walking to the end of the train when Ron hears Malfoy and Pansy coming up behind them. Ron quickly opens the first suite door to his left and shoves Aglaia in it. He knows Harry wouldn't want her to hang out with Malfoy.

"Don't worry. Let me get rid of this git and we'll finish looking for Harry." He shuts the door quietly and stands up against it.

"What are you doing Weasley? What are you hiding in there?"

"Shove off Malfoy. I'm doing random checks. Prefect duties if you can't remember what your responsibilities are."

"How you ever became a prefect I'll never understand. Slimey prat if I ever saw one."

Pansys throws her head back, and laughs like a hyena at Dracos very pitiful comeback. Draco looks at her and sneers. "I have got to get rid of her soon." he thinks to himself.

"Why don't you put a muzzle on your old lady Malfoy? She's scaring the first years. I can hear them crying in the first car."

Any other time, Malfoy would have punched Weasley for making a comment like that. But since he could no longer stand Pansy, he found it quite humorous. Pansy on the other hand didn't. She stepped back to slap Weasley and slap him hard. She drove her arm back and it started its fast descent onto Rons face.

"Rictrasempra!"

The spell came from behind them. It hit Pansy with a strong force and she went tumbling down the hall. Ron opened the cabin door and slammed it shut. He was not going to be in the middle of this war between Pansy and her assailant that he could only guess was Hermione. As he was stumbling in the suite, he stepped on someones foot.

"Ow Ron. Watch it man." Dean Thomas snapped at Ron.

"Sorry Dean. But there's a war going on out there soon, and I think your foot will recover."

"What happened Ron?" Aglaia asked. She was sitting next to Seamus. Neville Longbottom was also there, looking quite scared that someone was going to get him.

Ron pressed his head up against the frosted glass trying to hear what was going on. He couldn't hear anything on the other side. He started to step back when the door burst open and he was pushed on top of Seamus and Aglaia.

"That . . . that . . . ugh I just want to . . . " Hermione was having trouble with words describing Draco.

Aglaia took the cue. "That asshole? You just want to beat the crap out of him?"

"To be completely blunt, yes. I'm Hermione Granger. You are?"

"Oh I've heard all about you! Neville and Dean were telling me you are the smartest witch to ever attend Hogwarts. I'm Aglaia Elddir by the way. It's so nice to meet you. I hope we can be good friends."

"Yes, I'm sure we will."

She eyed Aglaia over and noticed how mysterious looking she was. She had black curly hair that looked as if it would reach her bottom when she was standing, she had stone gray eyes, and she was very pale, ghostly pale. Yet she was pretty. She had a high forehead, her eyes were round and large. Hermione saw a resemblance in her to an American actress, Christina Ricci.

"Are you American Aglaia?"

"Well sort of. I'm Greek-American. My father moved to America when he was 20 and met my mother, an American. We moved back to Greece when I was seven. But I consider myself Grecian."

"Does your name mean anything?"

"Yes it does. I'm named after one of the three graces. Aglaia was the goddess of splendor. Then there is Thalia the goddess of good cheer, and Eurphrosyne is the goddess of mirth. My owl Nyx, is named after the goddess of the night."

Nyx gave an appreciative screech upon hearing her name.

"So you believe in Greek Mythology?"

"Yes! It's a fascinating religion. I've been interested in it since I was only eight."

"Hermione, what did you to Malfoy?"

"Well after Pansy went flying down the hall, Malfoy was about to curse me. So I did _Petrificus Totalus_ on him. Then I shoved him in the louve across the hall and locked the door. Someone will find him when they've realized he has missed the feast."

There was cheers of a job well done for Hermione. Ever since their 3rd year Hermione had stopped letting Malfoy bully them.

"That's brilliant Hermione. But that spell is awful. You just stand there, or in my case lay there, bored out of your mind."

"Sorry about that Neville. I promise to never do another spell on you as long as we both live."

Seamus patted Neville on the back.

"Oh yea." Seamus looked at Ron. "Did you guys happen to find Harry? He was looking for Aglaia earlier."

"That's what we were doing when Malfoy came along. Where did you see Harry?" Ron answered.

"He was standing on top of the train. I asked him if he wanted me to help, he said yes. And I found her. But I figured he would be looking for her on the train. So I told her we ought to stay in one place. That way they wouldn't miss each other while looking."

"Well I'm going to at least look for him." Ron stood up and left the suite. He continued walking back the way him and Aglaia were originally going. He was in the second to last car when Dennis Creevy ran up behind him.

"Ron, Ron! I've been looking all over for you! Someone's outside. On top of the train! You've got to see this!"

"Harry." Ron whimpered. He ran to the suite where his friends were. They had to rescue Harry fast before it was too late!


	4. Saving Harry

**Saving Harry**

Hermione and Aglaia were talking about the Greek Isles when they heard Rons frantic voice.

"Hermione! Aglaia! Quick! I need your help! Hermione! Where are you guys?"

Hermione quickly opened the door and stepped out of the suite. "Ron? Where are you?" she yelled looking in the opposite direction where he was coming from. He ran up behind her, startling her.

"What is the matter Ron?"

"We have to save Harry! He's stuck on top of the train. Or at least someone is. But I just know it's him. Come on! He's outside of Dennis' suite."

"Come on Laia."

Hermione grabbed Aglaias hand and pulled her out of the suite. Neville, Dean and Seamus followed the three down the hallway to the second car and into Dennis' suite. His brother Colin was trying to get open the window to help Harry. It was jammed shut. Ron went to the window to help Colin pull it open. It was no use. The window was not budging an inch. Ron tried _Alohomora_ on the lock, but the lock was already open.

"Hey you guys, over here!" yelled Neville. "We got the door open. We can see him. He's barely holding on!"

Hermione and Ron ran to the door. Harry was on his tippy toes on the windowsill and was holding on to the handle so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled at him. She had half her body hanging out of the doorway. Ron was holding tightly onto the belt loops on her pants. "Hold on! We're going to help you!" She looked back at Ron. "Pull me back in Ron." Ron pulled her lightly back on the train. "What are we going to do? It's to dangerous for any of us to climb out there to pull him up. We can't risk all of us getting killed."

"I don't care what you say. Harry has risked his life for us many times. We can for him!"

Ron moved to the side of the open door. He saw another handle like Harry was holding on to just above his head. He reached up for it, when he saw another person on top of the train.

"Hermione, you've got to see this! There's someone on top of the train!"

"What?!"

Hermione stepped in front of Ron to see what was going on. Sure enough there was another person on top of the train. It must be an older student. Someone in their 7th year. They must have disapparated onto the top of the train. They saw the person reach Harry, lay down, and reach out their hand. When they spoke, Hermione could tell it was their new friend. Aglaia. She couldn't have disapparated to the top of the train. No wizards under 17 were allowed to do so.

"Harry! Give me your hand, and think of the inside of the train."

"I can't let go!"

"Yes you can. Trust me Harry. We can do this together! Please give me your hand. I promise we'll be safe if you do what I tell you!"

Harry looked down for the first time. The train was going over a bridge. It was a good 100 feet to the lake below. He looked up at Aglaia. She had a reassuring smile on her face. Harry slowly reached his hand up to hers. They weren't close enough to grab a hold of each other.

"I can't. We're too far away!"

"Harry, please hold on a little bit longer. I'm going to go get help! Don't let go please. I will save you!"

With that she disappeared. With a loud pop she reappeared behind Hermione and Ron.

"I need help. Someone has to hold on to my legs so I can reach Harry. I'm too short to reach him, and he's too weak to pull himself up any. Ron please help!"

She didn't give him enough time to answer. She wrapped her arms around him and with a loud pop they were gone. Hermione stood there in disbelief for a moment. She had never heard of people disapparating together. Aglaia must be a powerful witch. Hermione stepped forward and peered out to the train top. She could see Aglaia laying back down. She pulled out her wand and pointed at Rons feet.

"_Anaxagore_. Ron, you wont fall. Your feet are stuck to the train. Don't worry. Just grab my ankles and hold me so I can lower myself a little bit. When I get to him, concentrate on the inside of the train. If everyone's not concentrating on the same thing it won't work."

"Okay." Ron managed to choke out.

He bent down and grabbed Aglaias ankles. He had a hard time keeping balance, with his feet stuck to where they were. But at least he wouldn't fall and kill them all. Aglaia started to lower herself toward Harry. She knew she didn't have much slack without Ron being able to bend more.

She had to at least reach his hands. She made it all the way to his head. She wrapped her arms around his head the best she could. She hoped Ron would be able to support all her weight. If not she would go plummeting to the lake, and Harry would have to hold on the entire way to Hogwarts, while Ron was glued to the top of the train.

"Harry. Start concentrating on the inside of the train. Don't think about anything else except inside the train. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Harry shut his eyes and starting to think about sitting in the suite of the train. His fear was disappearing. He felt warm, like he wasn't outside. He could hear Aglaia softly chanting _exafanizomai_. There was a whoosh of air. Then it was quiet. Almost quiet. He could hear girls laughing, and the soft chugging of the train. He opened his eyes and he was sitting in the suite.

He turned to Aglaia. "You saved me!"

"It was nothing really. I learned to disapparate years ago. I can't believe you guys have such strict rules."

Harry looked at her with amazement. He hadn't felt such kindness from a stranger before. He wrapped her up in a hug.

"Thank you so much. I will never forget this. Thank you. Thank you."

Aglaia was a little surprised with the force Harry was hugging her with. But she soon relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome Harry."

Harry didn't want to let go of his saver. He had never seen such bravery being used by someone else. He was always the bravest. He was grateful to her. Their hug continued for 10 more minutes.

"We can leave you two alone if you'd like to be." Hermione said quietly.

Harry suddenly remembers there are other people in the suite. He smiled at Ron.

"Thanks a lot mate. If you hadn't helped. I would still be out there."

"Well then, you owe me a new pair of shoes." Ron holds up his feet to show his sock clad feet. Everyone in the suite laughs. "Just kidding mate. We'll get them down when we get to school. I'm just glad that we got you back in here safe." He looks at Aglaia. "That was bloody brilliant. I don't think I've ever seen someone in their first year disapparate!" Hermione and Aglaia look at each other and laugh. Ron and Harry look at the two confused. "What's so funny?"

"Laia isn't in her first year. She's in our year. Sixth." Hermione tells them.

"I guess I do look like I'm that young. That'll be nice when I'm 30. I'll look like I'm still 20." Hermione and Aglaia laughed to themselves again. The boys still wore their confused faces.

"I can't believe you're in your sixth year! You really don't look it." Ron blurted out.

"Thanks. That's actually a nice remark." She glanced next to her at Harry, who still had his left arm around her waist. She blushed a little. His arm felt nice there. She had never been held like this before. "For someone who thought I was a first year, he's sure holding on tight to me."

Harry blushed and started to remove his arm.

"You can leave it there if you want to. It feels sorta nice." She whispered in his ear.

This made Harry blush even more. He had only been romantic with one girl, Cho Chang, but it was a disaster. Maybe Aglaia would become something more than a friend to him.


	5. The Journey to Hogwarts

**The Journey to Hogwarts**

Everyone was really interested about Aglaia. They had never seen such a young wizard use such complicated magic.

"You were really only 12 when they taught you how to disapparate?" Rons mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

"Yes. Ron, you have got to believe me on this. Greeks are the most powerful witches and wizards in the world. Everyone believes the Americans and Brits to be, but the Greeks were the first real society. So we've had more time to become highly skilled. I've been doing witchery since I was seven. And I graduated school at 14."

"Well then if your 16, and already out of school, what are you doing back in school at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"After graduating, I went to America for a year to study their magic. It's fascinating. The charms and spells they use there are simple and easy to use."

"Oh yea? Can you give us an example?" Ron asked.

He thought the magic they used was simple enough. There is no way the Americans made it simpler.

Aglaia faced Harry and took his glasses off his face.

"Can I use these?"

"Um, sure."

Harry knew what her demonstration was going to be. His glasses had been broken many times. If she couldn't fix them, Hermione could.

Aglaia snapped Harrys glasses in half, right on the bridge. She handed the pieces back to Harry and pulled out her wand. Hermione stared at Aglaias wand. It was just like hers! It was made of Holly and Ebony. A white handle and a black shaft. It was almost the same length as her own. Looked to be about an inch longer. She hadn't seen one that looked like hers at school. She never thought she would. Mr. Ollivander had told her that hers was unique. That she would be very lucky to find another wand like hers. Her wand is what made her spells so powerful. But Aglaia was a strong witch. Maybe it wasn't coincidence.

"Glasses fixed." Aglaia said as she did Professor Flitwicks swish and flick maneuver. Ron snorted. There was no way that charm was going to work. But it did! The pieces of Harrys glasses slowly rose out of his hands and began to spin. Faster and faster they went. Then with a pop the glasses, in tact, fell to Harrys lap.

"Wicked." muttered Ron.

Aglaia laughed at how amazed Ron was.

"Not really. But like I said, _everything_ about American witchery is simple. It was refreshing, but dull at the same time. Like they want all Americans to have the easiest possible time being a witch."

"It may be because of the Salem witch trials." Hermione offered. "They don't want to attract to much attention to themselves and have that whole mess again. Everywhere has the same law about using magic in front of muggles. So maybe they want to use simple phrases that they can use wherever they are. From what I've heard and seen America is an awfully crowded place."

"Yea, your probably right Hermione. They were teaching the students how to use the magic without using their wands. That seemed like it was rather difficult."

"I'm sure that would be easy for you to learn though, Aglaia." Harry commented.

She was absolutely brilliant. Much smarter than Hermione. He would never tell Hermione that though.

"Please, Harry and Ron, call me Laia. No one calls me Aglaia except my family and teachers. I like my friends to call me Laia."

Laia still had her wand in her hand. Hermione felt jealous that their wands are entirely the same. She had to investigate to see how similar they were.

"Laia, you want to see something?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

Laia watched as Hermione reached into her cloak and pulled out her wand.

"Bloody hell. Your wands are the same. That doesn't happen too often. Sure the charm inside can be the same, like Harry and Voldemort wands have a feather from the same phoenix, but not often are too wands made exactly alike."

Harry took both the wands into his own hands and examined them. "Even the grain of the wood has been cut exactly the same. The handles are even decorated the same. Where did you get yours Laia?"

"Mr. Alivan. He told me that mine was unique and that I would never find one like mine. Something about too opposite trees being made together makes my wand especially strong."

Hermiones eyes grew big. "That's what Mr. Ollivander told me. What is your charm? Mine has a phoenix feather in it."

"Well then, they're not the same. Mine has a griffin feather in it. The fabled gold feather, supposedly."

"Yes their not from the same animal, but everything is so similar. Maybe Dumbledore could offer some advice about it. You know like how Harry and Voldemort wands are the opposite of each other. Maybe ours are the same for a reason."

"I think we should also send owls to our wand makers. See if they have any input." Laia offered.

"Good thinking. Harry may I borrow Hedwig?"

"Of course. But you may have to wait until we get back to school. I let her out of her cage so she could spread her wings. Besides she likes to fly to school."

"I suppose that will be alright. We'll be at school in a few hours."

"We can send Nyx. She's a fast flyer. She'd have no trouble at all flying to Greece then back to England." Laia stood up and reached above her to grab her bag. She pulled out two pieces of parchment and two quills. "Here Hermione, you write to Mr. Ollivander." She handed Hermione one of the quills and a piece of parchment. Laia sat back down and began her letter.

_Dear Mr. Alivan,_

_I am on the train to Hogwarts right now as I write you this letter. I have met Miss Hermione Granger. She is truly a brilliant witch. _

_But something about her is quite peculiar. It seems as though we have the same wand. They are both made of Holly and Ebony. Even the grains are cut the same, as Harry Potter had noticed. (He is famous in some way that I know nothing about. But he has been a perfect gentleman to me the entire time. He even rode on top of the train trying to find me when I had tripped into the luggage compartment!)_

_Ronald Weasley pointed out that Harry and Vodeymort? (another wizard who is famous that I do not know why) had the same charm in their wands (a phoenix feather from the same phoenix). Then Hermione said that their wands were the opposite of each other. So we were thinking if their wands are totally different from each other and it means something. Then maybe ours being the same must mean something._

_Please send a reply with Nyx. We are also writing to Mr. Ollivander for any information he might be able to give us. Thank you._

_Aglaia Elddir_

Laia blew onto the parchment allowing the ink to dry.

"Have you finished yours Hermione?"

"Almost. Just adding what I may think it is."

Laia ran her hand across her piece of parchment making sure the ink was dry.

"Harry would you mind holding this for me so I can call Nyx. She never strays too far. She should come rather quickly."

She handed the letter to Harry. He barely looked down at it when he noticed his name. He was amazed to find out that Laia had no idea who he was and why he was famous. She didn't even know who Voldemort was. Called him _Vodeymort_. That put a smile on Harrys face. There was someone out there that was not afraid of Voldemort and wasn't trying to be his friend because he was famous. He looked up from the parchment and watched his new beautiful friend call her owl from the train window.

"There finished."

Hermione did the same as Laia and blew on her parchment to dry it quickly. Laia gave Nyx a long whistle and brought her head back into the suite. As she did she glanced at Hermiones letter to Mr. Ollivander. It took up the entire front side of the parchment! There was no doubt in Laias mind that Hermione was telling him about her saving Harry and being such a young accomplished witch. Hermione began to fold up her letter when Nyx came through the window.

"Nyx, we have a job for you. It may be a journey. But your up for it right girl?"

Nyx gave a high pitched screech. Laia took her letter from Harry, folded it up and tied it to Nyxs left leg. "This letter is going to Mr. Alivan. And this letter" she took Hermiones letter from her and tied it to Nyxs right leg. "And this letter is going to Mr. Ollivander in Diagon Alley. When you get back, I promise a good nights rest and a plate full of mice."

With another high pitched screech, Nyx flew out the suite and into the afternoon sky.

Laia sat back down next to Harry. They continued talking about Laia and her skill and how she was brought up to be a witch. Harry kept thinking about how she didn't know who he was. That his parents were murdered by Voldemort. He thought if he could keep it a secret, he could really hit it off with her. He had a hard time figuring out if people liked him just because he is Harry Potter, or if they truly did like him. He knew Laia did of course. That was a great feeling. One he had never had. The school year was off to a good start.


	6. Hogsmeade Station

**Hogsmeade Station**

The foursome continued their conversations the entire ride to Hogwarts. Not a single moment went without someone talking. Even while munching on chocolate frogs from the snack trolley. Fits of laughter could be heard many times. Ron, Hermione and Harry trying to catch Laia up on events that they've been through their six years at Hogwarts. Harry was starting to feel like a kid again during this ride. He wasn't so moody, dark, quiet and reserved for the ride. He could really open up and act himself.

"All this talk about Vold . . . Voldemorn . . ."

"Voldemort, Laia." Hermione corrected, while laughing at her trying to pronounce Voldemorts name.

She laughed along with Hermione. "Yea, whatever." She stuck her tongue out at Hermione. "Who is he? I've never heard of him before."

"That can't be possible. He's only the most feared and evil wizard."

"It is possible. She's not from England Ron. He didn't terrorize the world. He terrorized England. He was out to get the world. But only managed to horrify England." Hermione attempted to explain to Ron.

"Yea, but there's this thing called papers Hermione. I would think that wizards all over the world would at least know his name. And Ha . . . " Harry didn't give him time to finish. He gave Ron a swift kick in the shin. "Ow! What was that for?"

He didn't answer Ron. He simply mouthed the word "no" and shook his head. Ron looked a bit confused. Hermione on the other hand figured out what Harry wanted.

"Ron, we'll be at Hogsmeade in an hour. Why don't we go do our checks and get prepared?"

Ron was rubbing his shin where Harry had just kicked him. "Yea sure. I don't like hanging around with people who kick their best mate in the shin anyway."

"Sod off Ron." Harry laughed.

Ron and Hermione got up and left the suite. Once the door was shut Hermione smacked Ron on the arm.

"Ow! Now your hitting me! What did I do?"

"Can't you see? He doesn't want her to know that his parents were murdered by Voldemort. Harry isn't proud of his fame. He lost his only loved ones by Voldemort, and he doesn't like being famous for that."

"So he wants her to like him for him. Not because he's 'Famous Harry Potter'?"

"Exactly. Now if I know Harry, I can see that he really likes her. So I want him to tell her about his parents, if he wants too."

"That's a big secret to keep though Hermione. Someone, like Draco, will probably let it slip."

"We'll just have to see. But for now, lets let him keep his secret."

They walked to the front of the train together. Doing random checks.

Back in the suite Harry and Laia were still talking about Voldemort. Laia had moved to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. She was laying down on the seat. With her head propped up so she wasn't looking at Harry diagonally. Harry kept looking her over. She was extremely sexy with the perfect hour glass figure. She also flaunted her figure. She had on tight flared dark blue jeans, and a light blue cashmere sweater that fitted her form exceptionally well.

Harry knew it was going to take some effort trying to explain to Laia, without getting distracted by her.

"You see Laia, Voldemort was a dark wizard. He had become very powerful and was looking for people to join the dark side. We call those who did follow him, Death Eaters. When Voldemort disappeared, many of his followers were sent to Azkaban. And the rest turned against him. Claiming insanity. That he had put them under some sort of curse."

"Well they should be mighty glad that he disappeared. Or else they would all be dead meat."

"They were glad. Until six years ago. When he returned."

"You're shitting me." Laia sat up quickly and propped herself up with her palms on the seat. "How did he return?"

"I don't think he ever disappeared to be honest. He was living on our old Defense Against the Dark Arts professors head. I think he had just recruited Professor Quirell a few days before being, what everyone thought, killed. So no one really knew that Quirell was a Death Eater yet. So he knew he had someone safe that he could take over."

"Wait wait wait. Voldemort was living on Quirells head?" she smiled at Harry, in her head she could picture a tiny man living on someone else head.

"Well, inside him. Like he had possessed Quirell. But now more of his followers are coming back into the open and saying that they still support Voldemort. They killed one of my friends two years ago in front of me. Voldemort was trying to get to me."

"You? Why you?"

Harry still felt like he didn't want to tell her the real reason. He sulked his shoulders, cast his eyes down at the floor and gave her the brief reason why.

"Because my parents refused to follow him. So Voldemort tracked them down, and killed them."

He peeked up at Laia. She had tears in her eyes. He looked back down at the floor, trying to fight back his own tears. Laia got down on her knees in front of Harry and put her hands on top of his.

"I am so sorry to hear that Harry. That is so horrible. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I don't know what I would do in that situation."

Harry finally looked at Laia in her eyes. She truly looked sad about his parents.

"It's okay. Really. Thank you for your sympathy though. I miss them terribly, and would have at least like to have got to know them. But I have people around me now that I care about that are like parents. I feel like an adopted Weasley."

"Well you can always get by with your friends. I hope you consider me one." It was Laias turn to look at the floor. She could feel her face redden.

The train started to slow. Harry looked out the window and saw the Hogsmeade station coming up. Harry looked back at Laia. He smiled. Her cheeks were rosy pink. He slipped his hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"If you like. I would like to consider you more than a friend. I know this statement is overused, but I feel like I've known you all my life. You're so talented, smart, funny. And you're beautiful."

Laias face reddened to an even darker shade. The train came to a slow stop. The stopping motion made Harrys face dangerously close to Laias. He took another look into her eyes. He felt he could become lost in them. They were beautiful, stone gray with a purple outlining. He closed his eyes and finished the few inches between them with a soft kiss.


	7. Laias Unpleasant Past and New Beginnings

**Laias Unpleasant Past and New Beginnings**

Laia was taken aback by the kiss. Her breath got caught in her throat, her mind fogged, and it seemed as though her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't ready for a kiss from Harry. Her mouth wasn't closed all the way. Her lips were dry. And the kiss was planted on the side of her lips, instead of right in the middle. Even though things weren't in the perfect condition, she felt that the two second kiss they shared was perfect.

Harry on the other hand knew that his second kiss was another disaster. His first kiss was with Cho Chang. When he had kissed her, she was very upset and crying. It made his face wet and then a little sticky afterwards when it had dried. This time he could feel Laia stiffen up. She was motionless. She didn't kiss back, her lips were dry, and he missed almost her entire mouth.

When they parted, they sat quietly looking at each other for a minute. Both trying to think of something to say. Laia wanted to jump into Harrys arms and tell him that she wanted to be with him. But while she was a brilliant witch, she was shy when romance was in her face. She had had only three previous boyfriends before.

Her first was Dorian Kasopulaus. A muggle she met on summer vacation. She was 12 at the time and starting to really blossom into a lovely young girl. They lived in the same village since Laias family had moved back to Greece. Things were going very well until school time came around. Dorian had asked her questions constantly on where she went to school. She couldn't have said private school because people in this particular village were quite poor. But her father was a very nostalgic man and this was his old village. She knew he wouldn't believe her. So she lied and told him that she was home schooled.

Laias Greek school was actually an invisible school inside the Parthenon. She traveled to school every day by portkey, since the Parthenon isn't big enough to house all of its 3,000 students. One day Dorian had stayed home from school with a fever. His parents did not stay at home to take care of him since he was almost a man. So he decided he would go to Laias house to see what she was learning, and if she wouldn't mind making him lunch. When he arrived at her house, he knocked on the door, no answer came. He peeked through the windows but couldn't see through the curtains. So like many times he had during the summer he let himself in. Only to see Laia grabbing a hold of her backpack and disappearing with a soft pop.

Her mother, Pearl, was in the kitchen washing up the breakfast dishes when she heard a soft thud. She knew Laia had just left for school, hearing the familiar pop. She entered the sitting room and saw Dorian, passed out, with the door wide open. When Laia returned home, she was welcomed by the Magistrate of Magic (the Greek ministers assistant). She was almost expelled for having used magic in front of a muggle. She was also banned from dating a muggle boy in Greece ever again.

The whole ordeal was just too much for a 12-year-old girl to deal with. Her parents felt responsible for allowing Dorian to enter their home whenever he had wanted to in the summer. The Magistrate quickly set up living arrangements for Laia in the school. Like Hogwarts, all Magic schools have a Room of Requirement, which served as Laias school for her remaining two years of Grecian magic school.

Her second was a wizard in her school in Greece. But her third had the most impact on her than anyone had ever. Ben. Ben was a wizard she had met and fallen in love with while attending school in Minnesota. He had graduated from a New York school four years earlier. He was 21 she was 15. His parents were old friends of Laias mother, so she stayed at their house. Ben was working for the Department of Magic. He was a magical security guard basically. He dealt with the wizards and witches that had broken Magic Law. The school year was almost finished when they finally got together. It was innocent enough. He took her out for dinner and a movie. Brought home flowers for her once a week. It was her first time being in love. And it felt good.

On a fateful night, Ben had left to go to work. Two hours later he had returned. It was half past midnight and his family was asleep in bed. Laia was in the living room watching television. He strolled into the living room and sat next to Laia. She scooted over and rested her head against his arm.

"Why are you home already? No one to bust tonight?"

Ben didn't say a word. He turned toward her and pulled out his wand. Laia backed against the arm of the sofa.

"What are you doing?"

Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it might come out of her chest.

Ben mumbled a spell and rope flew out of his wand. They wrapped themselves around Laia. Pinning her arms to her chest. He mumbled something again before she could scream and a silk scarf came out and wrapped itself around her mouth. She struggled to reach her own wand. All she would have had to do is get her wand in her hand and say a spell, with or without the gag it would work. But being tied up made it too difficult. She flung her legs around desperately. Trying to kick him away. But he grabbed a hold of her legs and violently slammed them apart.

The pain shot through her entire body like being electrocuted. She looked at Ben, fear in her eyes. She was on the verge of tears. She had hoped that he would see what he was doing to her and stop. Until she saw that his eyes were completely black. He was under some sort of spell. But who would put Ben under a spell to hurt her? She thought he loved her too much to ever hurt her like this. How could he do this to her?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her jeans and panties being ripped off her small body. Her jeans were split exactly in two at the hems down the legs by his new strength the hex had given him. Her body went into protection mode. Everything shut down. Her brain blocked receiving the information that she was being raped by the only man she had ever loved. She had become mute, deaf, blind, and numb.

She came out of her coma-like state when it was all over with. Ben rolled off of her and fell lifeless to the floor. Her blood was everywhere. Her thighs were completely red, stained with blood. The beige couch now had a large brown stain on it. Laia moved her legs to the side of the couch and tried to sit up. The pain in her legs was unbearable. They felt as though someone had taken a sledgehammer and broken both of her femur bones. She had been laying on her wand during the fiasco. Now that she had sat up, she could reach her wand.

Laia inched closer to her wand and extended her fingers. She managed to wrap her index and middle finger around it. Slowly, so she wouldn't drop it, she moved it closer to the palm of her hand. She soon had her wand gripped in her left hand. With the scarf still around her mouth she mumbled _Lyno_.

Her bindings loosened their hold on Laia, then faded into thin air. Although the bindings had disappeared, she still had the marks on her arms. She slowly knelt down next to Ben, her wand held steady in her hand ready, in case he attacked. She leaned in close to him. He wasn't breathing. She rolled him over onto his back and checked for a pulse. He didn't have one.

"He's dead. It must have been a powerful hex."

Anger took over her mind. She began to tremble so hard her wand fell to the floor. Her hands curled into fists and she began her attack on Ben. Punching him wherever her fists landed. Her assault continued for only a few more minutes when she broke down. Laying her head on his chest, she sobbed.

"What happened to you? Who did this to you? Please wake up and tell me."

It was then Bens family heard the sobs. His mother, Jo, was the first to make it to the living room. When she saw Laia, half naked and bleeding profusely, hovering over her son she screamed. Laia looked at his mother. Jo had her hand over her mouth and was shaking her head back and forth. As if she was trying to shake the image out of her head.

"Jo, you've got to help me he's not breathing!" Laia cried, tears streaming down her face.

Bens mother didn't move she just stared at Laia.

"Please! Help me!"

Laia looked back at Ben. His eyes were open, but they were no longer black. They had turned back to the gorgeous blue eyes that she had fallen in love with. She took her left hand and ran it through his short dark blonde hair. She sobbed harder. If only it could have been the sweet, kind and gentle man she knew who made love to her for the first time. Instead of the harsh, scary, and hexed demon that raped her.

Bens father, Gary, was soon at Bens side. He looked over his son, then Laia.

"Aglaia, what happened? You've got blood all over you."

"I don't know Gary. Ben came home early and he . . . " her voice grew silent and more sobs came out "he raped me. It was like he was hexed. His eyes were completely black. And he hurt me . . . "

Laia began to hyperventilate. This wasn't happening. No, this _couldn't_ be happening.

Laia sat back up on the couch. There were loud pounding footsteps coming down the stairs. Bens siblings Katie and Matt had entered the living room. There were screams of horror coming from Katie. While Matt had rushed to his fathers aid. Gary looked at his wife, who was still staring wide eyed at her dead son.

"Jo, please get Katie back to bed. She doesn't need to see all this."

Jo seemed to snap herself out of her trance and led the young girl to her room. Laia was sitting on the couch rocking back and fourth. Her arms crossed, holding herself tightly.

"Matt, go get two blankets out of the linen closet."

"Yes sir."

Matt rose to his feet and began to go to the closet. When he passed by Laia, their eyes met and he gave her a hateful stare.

"Matthew! Get moving young man!" Gary commanded his son.

Matt sulked to the closet and grabbed two blankets. When he was passing Laia again, he threw a bright yellow, scratchy blanket at her. Gary stood up and snatched the other, softer, blanket out of his sons hands.

"You are no longer needed here if you can't be a gentleman. Go get your grandparents."

Matt just stood his ground. He was not going to leave that bitch with his brother any longer.

"NOW!" his father screamed.

Finally realizing that he was making things harder on his father, he turned and went to the fireplace. He scooped a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. He tossed down the floo powder and gave his destination. "Grandmas." With a flash of bright green fire light, Matt disappeared.

Gary moved around Bens lifeless body and laid the yellow blanket on his son. He then sat next to Laia and pulled the green soft blanket around her shoulders. She had stopped crying, but hadn't stopped shaking. Gary pulled her close and comforted her.

"Shhh, it's okay Aglaia. I believe you. Nothing will happen. Shhh."

"It's not something that could happen to me." She choked out. "It's that it happened to him. He's gone."

The whole night had gone by in a swirl after that. Bens grandmother had healed her as soon as she arrived. The General of Magic had shown up. He questioned Laia feverishly all night. Trying to pin Bens death on her, but the evidence of rape was too strong. Her parents had shown up sometime in the middle of her being questioned. She wasn't allowed to see them until General Sandil was through questioning her. When his investigation was finished, her parents ran to her. Comforting their daughter, the best they could.

Laia stayed in America for one more week. She took her finals early and was passed. She now had a degree in American Magic. To celebrate her parents took her to New York to go shopping for new clothes for the new year school year. They had tried to convince her this was enough, but Laia wanted to be an Auror desperately, and needed all the schooling she could receive. She wanted to put the past where it belonged. Behind her.

While shopping in the designer stores of New York, such as Gucci and Dolce, she decided to go to England next. She learned that the British held high standards in learning as the Greeks did. Also that their Auror training was unsurpassed by any other country. Her parents made contact with the headmaster of the most prestigious school in Britain. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, was delighted to have this bright young witch enter his school. He thought of it as a challenge to his other students as well as Aglaia.

He wanted to place her in a house himself, but since she had never been sorted before she thought it to be exciting. Her new school year was going to begin in two months. Dumbledore made all the arrangements he could, and informed his staff that there was to be an exchange student. It wasn't very often that exchange students were allowed into Hogwarts, but Laia was an exceptional student in her previous two schools, and a powerful witch. Dumbledore was secretly hoping to learn a few Greek and American spells for him to use on his own.

A week after meeting with Dumbledore she received her official Hogwarts letter.

_Dear Miss Aglaia Elddir,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_The term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Laia went to the second piece of parchment and read her equipment list.

_**Uniform**_

_You will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes, black._

_2. One plain black pointed hat, for day wear._

_3. One pair of dragon hide, or similar, protective gloves._

_4. One winter cloak._

_**Course Books**_

_You will require only one certain book until you register for classes._

_Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6._

_When you send your owl to confirm attendance, please also include the classes you wish to enroll in._

_**Other Equipment**_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron, pewter, standard size 2_

_1 Set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 Telescope_

_1 Set brass scales_

_You may also bring an owl, cat, OR a toad. Please only one animal. You may also bring your broomstick, for many of our Quidditch teams will require new teammates. You will find all the equipment you require in Diagon Alley._

Laia and her family rushed to England as quickly as possible. Laia was always over excited about starting a new school, and wanted to be able to choose her classes wisely. When they arrived in England Laias father led the way to Diagon Alley where they purchased her school supplies. Before the new school year they had always spoiled her and allowed her to purchase one expensive gift. Last year before attending her American school, Laia had been given Nyx. But this year she wanted to focus on more things than school. She swiftly led her parents to Quality Quidditch Supplies to purchase her a brand new broom. She had had her eyes on the new Firebolt for months.

She had turned in her Nimbus 2000 to the shopkeeper. They sold used brooms at discount prices, and since she hadn't gotten much use out of her Nimbus, she wanted someone who would use it and use it well. But this year she planned on making, hopefully, beater on a house team. If she was going to be on an actual team for the first time in four years, she had to have the best broom out there. She had two more weeks until she had to contact Professor McGonagall on which classes she wished to take. So she spent one week in Florish and Blotts reading various books.

She had decided on taking: Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfiguration, and decided to take an easy class Divination. Once deciding on her classes, she sent a letter to confirm her attendance and her class list to Professor McGonagall. Two days later she had her book list. Twenty minutes later she had her books. The next week Laia was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement of starting a new school. Her raping was totally behind her now, as if she had blocked it completely out of her mind. Seeing their daughter so pumped full of excitement, they spent the last month in England sight seeing.

On August 29 Laia said goodbye to her parents just outside platform 9 3/4. Her mother was crying, and her father was beaming with pride. Laia hugged them both at the same time and said

"I'm starting a new life today. Thank you mom and dad for letting me do this. It means so much to me. It is time to start a new."

She then gave them both a kiss on the cheek and faded into the wall section.

And here she was now. Starting a new life. She pushed her thoughts and shyness to the side and jumped at Harry. Knocking him back into the seat. Laia straddled him, her arms behind his head. She gave him a strong, passionate, but yet a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yes Harry. I accept. I want to begin a new life, and I want you to help me do it."


	8. On the Platform

A/N: Okay this chap was like 10 pages long on WordPerfect, so I sliced it in two, and made it two smaller chapters. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH Writers block. Okay the next chapter will be a while. The evil monster of writing has snuck up on me. Also prolly because I haven't done any writing in two weeks.

Also I know what you might be thinking. I have no reviews but I just keep writing more. The reviews, while they make me feel terrific when I get one, don't keep me from writing. This is my way to let out steam, and creativity, and I'll keep on writing this until it's finished. I do hope you will review though. Reviews make everyone feel better! So thanks to BrOkEnInSiDe, and Crazy-Physco for reviewing!

**On the Platform**

Laia jumped off of Harry quickly, thrilled with excitement. Harry watched his girlfriend collect her things from the suite and pack them back away. She had three bags that she had carried onto the train with her. One was a small black purse with a long strap. Laia took this bag and put it around her neck and under her right armpit. The other two bags were large carry-on bags. They were black with pink symbols on them. Harry examined her bags. He noticed a good many of the symbols were the letters L and V.

"Hey Laia, what's LV?"

"Oh, its stands for Louis Vuitton. They're designer bags that my parents bought me in New York before coming to England." Laia heaved one of the bags on her seat and panted. "This one is very heavy. Are there trolleys outside?"

Harry stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

"You know Laia, you could have stowed away those other bags in the luggage compartment. You didn't have to carry them on the train. The elves would have gotten them inside with no trouble at all."

Harry attempted to pick up both the bags to carry them for her. One was much heavier than the other. He figured it was the one that was full of books. The other bag must have contained rolls of parchment, quills, notebooks and such. He was having a hard time lifting the heavier of the two.

"Well I assumed I'd be sitting all alone the train ride, so I wanted to finish reading my school books." She faced Harry and giggled at him struggling to lift it. "I can carry them, Harry. I carried them on the train myself."

"Sod that. We can fix this easily."

Over the summer Harry had Dobby as a constant visitor, bringing him sweets and butterbeers. Dobby told Harry that if he ever needed anything from the house elf, all Harry would have to do is snap his fingers three times. Before Harry had left for the burrow, he had called Dobby various times. He was quite often in the mood for butterbeer.

"One of my friends is a house elf that works at Hogwarts. He'll take care of your bags much more easily than both of us will. That way you won't have to struggle with them at the Sorting Ceremony."

"You have a house elf friend? I've never heard of a house elf befriending someone."

"Dobby is an eccentric. I'll call him."

Harry snapped his fingers three times. With a loud pop Dobby was standing in their suite.

"Mr. Harry Potter. It's an honor for Dobby to be here."

"Hiya Dobby. This is my new friend Aglaia Elddir. She's attending Hogwarts this year."

Dobby gave Laia the once over and turned his attention to Harry.

"What is it that Harry Potter needs?"

"Can you put these two bags with the other bags Dobby?"

"Why Harry Potter should know better by now than to carry bags onto the train." Dobby mumbled excitedly while grabbing hold of Laias bags.

Harry and Laia laughed at Dobby.

"He is an eccentric house elf. He's awfully sweet too." Laia commented on Dobby.

Dobby had never heard that he was sweet before. Not even from Hermione, the leader of S.P.E.W. Dobby let go of Laias bags and gazed lovingly at her.

"Missus thinks Dobby is sweet? Dobby has never been called sweet before. Dobby has never been liked by someone so much before."

"Dobby, I think you are very sweet. In fact you are by far the best house elf I have ever met."

Laia crouched down and looked into Dobbys large bright brown eyes. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dobbys eyes grew bigger than they already were. He looked as if he was going to faint. He brought his hand up to his cheek and blushed furiously.

"Harry Potters friend kissed Dobby. Dobby has never been kissed before."

"Well there's a first time for everything Dobby." Harry told him. He watched Dobbys expression, and new exactly how he felt. "I think you have that effect on everyone Laia." Harry leaned into Laia and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Harry."

Dobby stood there still gazing at Laia. Harry and Laia looked down at him and chuckled.

"Dobby, we really appreciate you getting these bags for us. One of them is mighty heavy."

Dobby snapped out of it and grabbed a hold of Laias bags once again with one hand.

"If Missus ever needs anything from Dobby, snap three times."

With that Dobby snapped once and vanished.

"He is quite peculiar. But very sweet, and kind. How did you find him?"

Harry was about to answer when he heard Hagrid.

"Firs' years this way to tha boats. Firs' years."

"I'll tell you another time. There is someone I'd like you to meet."

Harry reached out for Laias hand. She softly slipped her hand into his. They walked out onto the platform together hand in hand. Hagrid was never a hard person to spot. He towered over everyone. Harry had only seen one person in his life bigger than Hagrid. That was Hagrids half-brother Grawp. Harry led Laia toward Hagrid. As they got closer Harry felt resistance. It almost felt as if he was now pulling her.

"What's wrong Laia?" Harry asked.

She stopped him and whispered in his ear. "Is that a giant? What is he doing here? Giants are vicious."

"No, he's half giant. And he's our Care of Magical Creatures professor. And he's not vicious at all, he's my friend."

"Harry Potter you have some interesting friends. But if you say so."

Hagrid had made his way to Harry and Laia and patted his hand on Harrys shoulder. He always patted so hard that Harrys knees gave out on him.

"'Arry. 'Allo. How was tha train ride?"

"It was exciting as always. Hagrid this is my girlfriend, Laia."

"Girlfriend? My young man is growin' up fast."

Hagrid seemed a little teary eyed at hearing 'girlfriend'.

Laia extended her hand at Hagrid.

"It's very nice to meet you Professor Hagrid. I look forward to your class."

Hagrid took her hand in his and shook it very gently.

"Professor? Blimey no ones ever called me Professor before. I spect you'll be ridin' tha boats this year? Firs' years always hafta ride tha boats."

"Well she's not a first year Hagrid. She's the exchange student."

"Of course! Well then you'll be ridin' in tha carriages."

"No I think she should ride in the boats. It's a magnificent view of the castle coming in from the boat. That will be okay, won't it Hagrid?"

"Of course it is 'Arry. She can sit in my boat."

Harry looked at Laia with a bright smile. His smile faded when he saw her face. She looked so lost and scared again.

"Hagrid, mind if I join you?" He put his hand in Laias. "It's not as if I'm a prefect or even head boy. So no one would be waiting for me. Plus it is a spectacular sight that I wouldn't mind seeing again."

"That is not a prollem 'Arry. Jus' lemme round up these firs' years and we'll be off. Jus' get in tha firs' boat."

Harry and Laia started walking down the platform toward the boats. They had reached them when Harry heard Malfoy talking behind him. Harry forced Laia onto the boat and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing Potter? Starting school over again? You're supposed to ride in the carriages you twit."

"Stuff it Malfoy. I'm riding with Hagrid in the boats, for reasons that don't concern you."

"You always are joined at the hip with that stupid oaf. I'm surprised his boat doesn't sink. A tub of lard if I've ever seen one."

Harrys face grew hot. Malfoy always criticized Hagrid, and it always struck a nerve with Harry. Harrys fingers started to roll into his palms when Laia pulled him back and to the side. Laia got out of the boat and came face to face with the nasty Slytherin for the first time.

"Why don't you go crawl back into the hole where you first came out of you slimey asshole? You do nothing but belittle everyone else. What makes you so great? Oh wait let me guess? You're pureblood, aren't you?"

"Excuse me. But who do, you think you are to talk to me like that. Potter, can't you defend yourself instead of letting your girlfriends do it for you?"

This time Harrys face grew hot with embarrassment. It was true. Hermione, Ginny and Luna had always interfered when he and Malfoy were fighting.

"Maybe because I have no problem sinking to your level of slimeyness and making you feel horrid like you make others feel. And Harrys a good guy and doesn't sink that low."

This made Goyle and Crabbe howl with laughter. Harry became even more embarrassed. Girls meant well but they just don't understand male fighting. Girls want to throw shirty remarks at their enemies, while boys will just throw punches and leave it at that.

"Draco. Why do you always have to start a fight with these filthy mudbloods?" Pansy had come out of no where and was standing at Malfoys side. "Lets just get on the carriages and go eat. I'm starved. You can fight with Potter later."

Harry was relieved that Pansy had come along for once in his life. She had always just stood there and laughed during times like these. He was relived at least until he felt something brush him. He looked to his side and saw Laia advancing at Pansy. He lunged for her, missed, and got a face full of dirt. Laia sprang at Pansy knocking her on the ground. Laia grabbed Pansys arms before she could hit her and forced them to the ground. Laia pinned Pansys arms down with her knees, and shoved her index finger in her face.

"Now you listen here you little bitch." Laia spat in Pansys face. "How dare you call anyone a mudblood you foul, arrogant twit. You should know that my family goes back further in history than anyone. I am a descendant of Merlin himself."

Pansy began her hyena laugh. People claimed they were related to Merlin often. And when they did, they just got made fun of. Laia moved her face close to Pansys. The wind roared, the trees swayed, and the sky darkened.

"Do not mess with me or my friends."

Pansy, not being one to ever back out of a fight, moved her head as close to the ground that she could. She was readying herself to head butt Laia. She was about to strike when she noticed Laias eyes. They had gone completely purple. It was a well-known fact that when Merlin was in a particularly foul mood his eyes had turned purple. It was a trait that was said, to have been lost thousands of years ago. The last known wizard that it happened to was Salazar Slytherin.

"Get her off of me! Get her off of me! Please Draco help me! She's going to kill me! Get off of me please!"

Pansy began to go hysterical. The others dared not touch Laia. They were too afraid she would attack them in turn. Draco, Goyle and Crabbe mad a dash for the carriages. Harry stood there amazed at the events happening. Laia did look like a wild woman. Her hair was standing up, flowing wildly in the wind. Harry moved forwards toward Laia. When he reached her he simply rubbed her shoulder a little. Laia seemed to come out of it. She loosened her grip on Pansy, and backed off of her letting her go.

Pansy got up as quickly as she could. She gave Laia a final glance and ran away yelling "You crazy bitch."

Laia stayed on the ground in a kneeling position, while Harry kept rubbing her shoulder. She shuddered slightly and stood up. She leaned down, wiped the dirt off of her knees, and strode back to the boat. Harry stood there, watching her walk back to the boat. He hoped she would explain herself to him. He wasn't sure if asking Laia to be his girlfriend was such a good idea anymore.


End file.
